


Сокровище степи

by Neitent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burning Man, Guro, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pack Orgies, Public Sex, Shamanism, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Ходят слухи, что где-то в Великой степи спрятано сокровище. Так оно и есть. Но те, кто пришли за богатством, будут разочарованы. Настоящее сокровище — вовсе не золото, и его берегут как зеницу ока.





	Сокровище степи

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей бете Oriella! Работа выполнена для команды fandom Horror 2017
> 
> Обратите внимание на тэги и предупреждения. Здесь нет нонкона, но есть так себе смерть второстепенного персонажа.

— Великий Шаман, мы привели воров.

— Хорошо, — отозвался хриплый старческий голос из грязной юрты. — Хорошо.

Связанных по рукам и ногам лубяными веревками, их швырнули в пыль у входа. В нос, в глаза тут же полез мелкий противный песок, смешанный с золой. Чей-то сапог толкнул под ребра. У Адама снова все поплыло перед глазами. Затылок, ушибленный еще там, у кургана, пульсировал жаром, а теперь еще добавилась неожиданная тошнота. Хорошо его приложили…

Зашуршал полог, и шаман вышел из юрты — пахнущий дымом, конским потом, всей той многолетней грязью, которая пропитывает вещи кочевников.

— Велика человеческая жадность… Сколько они заплатили, чтобы им дали коней?

Шаман удивительно хорошо говорил на английском… или на немецком? Где только выучил? Не может же быть, что шаман — их соотечественник?

Адам с трудом приоткрыл глаза. Нет. Конечно же нет, что за бред шел в голову. Такой же кочевник, как и остальные. И был он вовсе не стар, просто голос его охрип от дыма костра и горловых песен, которые в этих краях звучали даже на городских улицах. Не старый, в отличном возрасте, из той породы людей, которых с детства высушивает солнце и ветер. Скуластый и смуглый — большего за нашитой на шапку челкой из конского волоса было не разглядеть. Туземная одежда, расшитая лентами, бусинами и бахромой, украшенная птичьими черепами и раковинами каури, не казалась на нем смешной или нелепой. В музее, в поезде было бы весело, но не под недобрыми взглядами кочевников. 

«Будет сложно. Очень. Но оно того стоит, поверь. Мы добудем клад Угэдэя» — как это чудесно звучало в городе! Интересно, маняще. Как в приключенческом романе. У Клауса, скотины, язык был подвешен как надо. Адам согласился. Всегда соглашался. И чем все закончилось? Они едва дошли до идола — каменного демона, вывалившего язык до пояса. Не успели и пальцем тронуть сам курган. 

И тут-то оказалось, что против этих дикарей вся мощь цивилизации — пшик. Цейссовские бинокли не помогли заметить врагов. Ружья, револьверы, припасы, табак — все отобрали туземцы, вооруженные простейшими луками, и дело с концом. Дикари, вчера только делавшие вид, что не понимают языка белых людей, вязали их накрепко и обещали — на чистейшем… немецком? — заживо снять кожу и выпотрошить, скормить грифам. Их перекинули поперек седел как мешки с зерном, не дали поговорить с вождем, и угрозы — скоро здесь будет целая армия, вооруженная до зубов! — прозвучали как детское хвастовство. Дипломатия Клауса обернулась бесполезной трухой против дикарских плетей.

Кайзер, королева Виктория, все армии и все оружие стали мороком.

Реальны здесь были идолы и воняющие кумысом люди. Скрип песка на зубах. 

Дым костра.

Высокий, худой шаман с тонким шрамом на шее.

Боль от веревок, ноющие ушибы, горящая кожа на спине и ободранные ребра.

Утробное гудение и грудное пение покачивающегося над дурманящим костром шамана. Сухое постукивание бубна и звон костяшек на нем.

Темнело быстро, слишком быстро для этих широт. К шаману скользнули смутные тени. Земля дрожала в такт песне и покачивалась в ритме бубна. Быть может, сердце Адама следовало за этими ударами. 

Но что за странный костер устроили туземцы поверх корявого иссохшего куста?

— Какая-нибудь дрянь вроде опия, — шепнул Клаус. — Дикари такое любят. Постарайся не вдыхать. 

Но острый запах, так похожий на все степные запахи разом, проникал сквозь кожу. Не спрятаться.

Стоящий у костра шаман вдохнул глубже, ударил в бубен, зазвенели металлические кольца на колотушке — и начался танец. С каждым движением широкие одежды взлетали вверх и обнажали сухие запястья; поясницу с вытатуированными на ней ветвями; ключицы и худую грудную клетку, мокрую от пота. 

И то ли действительно это был опийный дурман, то ли шаманский гипноз, то ли все еще кружилась от удара голова — Адаму показалось даже, что пошевелились в костре несгорающие ветви. Темнело и в самом деле слишком быстро. 

Это все песни шамана — дикого существа, которому бы испытывать естественное почтение к белому человеку. Дикаря, не знавшего смущения и природного стыда. От его песен по коже бежали мурашки. Хотелось бежать куда глаза глядят, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Хотелось танцевать рядом.

Закрой глаза — лучше не станет, перед глазами всё так же будут взлетать и опадать разноцветные ленты, превращавшие шамана в существо иных миров.

Полетела наземь расшитая куртка, и Адаму невыносимо захотелось прикоснуться к украшенным звонкими браслетами рукам. 

Все быстрее колотила по бубну колотушка, и вместе с шаманом плясали, извивались в костре раскаленные докрасна ветви. И все никак не могли сгореть до конца.

Коренастый, мощный воин рванул Адама за волосы, заставил подняться на колени. 

— Шаман будет говорить с преступниками!

Замолкла горловая песня, и стало слышно, как воют вдали степные волки. У костра стояли такие же люди, как шаман, — мужчины и женщины с темными лицами без возраста и времени. На лицах их было столько предвкушения, что… Быть может, так смотрели римляне на обреченных христиан в Колизее?

— Каждый камень здесь поет: это земля духов. Что вам говорили проводники?

«Нельзя. Не пойду. Золота не давай. Нет».

— Что вам говорили знаки?

Неохотно шли кони. То и дело поднимался злой, холодный ветер. Растащили запасы неведомо откуда взявшиеся наглые мелкие зверьки. Выли волки и кружили вокруг лагеря.

— Что вам говорила дорога? 

В селах и полукочевых стойбищах, куда добирались на приземистых местных лошадках, — про дилижансы в этих краях никто не слышал — люди смеялись, когда кони кружили на одном месте. Врал компас.

— И вы пришли. Что вы, алчные люди из каменных домов, слышали про это место?

Сокровища. Несметные сокровища чуть ли не Чингисхана. Алмазы, рубины, изумруды. Золото. Драгоценности тончайшей работы, камни невиданной чистоты. 

— Все слышат о сокровище и думают об одном: золото, много золота, много камней. Наше сокровище — вот оно, перед тобой. Корень жизни. Мы служим ему, и потому наша степь плодородна, дети — здоровы, а табуны — тучны. Сколько вас таких было, сколько еще будет… Один из вас будет подарен корню. Вы можете решить сами, кто.

— Это простое решение, великий шаман, — тихо ответил Клаус.

«Я знал, что он что-нибудь придумает, — выдохнул Адам. — Он кого угодно заболтает».

— Мы вытянем жребий, пусть всё решит случай. У меня были спички.

Донесся шепот:

— Мужчины сходятся в поединке, а эти… Слабые, жалкие. 

Как же нелепо: какие-то дикари считают их жалкими! Но здесь, посреди степи, поставленные на колени, они и были слабыми и никчемными. Бинокли и ружья, которыми они так гордились, так и остались свалены в груду. Бесполезный, бестолковый хлам.

— Тянем одновременно.

Адам кивнул и закрыл глаза. Будь что будет.

Спичка, которую он вытянул, была короткой — с отломанной головкой и царапиной от ногтя на окончании.

Клаус не мог проиграть. Продажная мразь хотела всего лишь спасти свою шкуру. Меченая спичка, ловкие руки… Сколько раз люди покупались на трюки и вранье? Сколько раз сам Адам покупался, сколько раз видел, как он ловко тасует карты и как выигрывает в казино? Поверил и в этот раз. Всё эти честные глаза, наглая рожа и вырванная с корнем совесть. 

— Да будет так. Твой друг напитает нашу землю своими силами. Но мы не слепы. Ты решил судьбу своего друга — твою судьбу решу я сам.

Всё племя видело ложь. И их не волновали дела бледнолицых недолюдей.

Шаман ударил в бубен, запрокинув голову — черные косы с выбеленными вороньими черепами на концах взвились змеями и упали на обнаженную спину в шрамах и рисунках. Веревки, удерживающие Клауса и Адама, осыпались черными лохмотьями.

— Поднимайся на ноги, обманщик. Встреть хоть раз судьбу так, как подобает мужчине.

Клаус стоял боком к огню и не видел, как с последним ударом бубна задрожал в костре несгораемый куст. Не видел, что ветви, будто фараоновы змеи вырастают, извиваются и ползут из пламени. Адам дернулся, и тут же кто-то подставил к его горлу клинок и зажал рот рукой.

— Для жалких людей может быть только одна судьба, — тихо сказал шаман и поднял бубен над головой. — Давай! Беги так далеко, как сможешь. 

Под звуки бубна огненная змея кинулась Клаусу под ноги. Сухая трава на ее пути чернела и рассыпалась пеплом. Шаман колотил — быстрее, быстрее, сумасшедший ритм, ритм погони — не спастись, не уйти! Как бы хорошо ни бежал Клаус, как бы ловко ни уворачивался от ударов. Ветки стелились по степи следом. Загоняли.

Добыча пока уходила от них, вновь и вновь. 

На штанах Клауса искры выжигали прореху за прорехой, тлела рубаха, обуглились карманы. Человек уставал, ветки же — нет. Но вдали от пламени и звуков бубна они становились будто бы слабее.

— Мф-ф!

Адам вцепился зубами в зажимающую его рот руку — на мгновение его отпустили, и он смог крикнуть:

— Беги от огня! Ну!

Шаман покачал головой — зашуршали бусины в черных блестящих волосах — смахнул со лба пот и заплясал, запел еще яростнее, быстрее — куда уж быстрее! И полыхнуло пламя, словно в него плеснули масла, и огонь потек по веткам дальше, чтобы они еще быстрее росли, ветвились, превратились в клубок раскаленных смертоносных гадюк.

Некуда бежать. В одно несчастное мгновение Клаус споткнулся, оступился, и огненная плеть хлестнула его по спине и, обернувшись ловчей петлей, подтянула к себе — ближе, ближе. Зашипела тлеющая плоть.

…Все было кончено, вот и вся погоня. Чем может помочь Адам? Да упокоится с миром Клаус, во имя Отца…

Шаманские песни подхватило все племя. Разгоряченные погоней и кровью, они кричали, подбадривали, требовали. Убей, убей, убей! 

В такт ударам бубна от костра потекла по стеблю волна жидкого огня. И Адам, забыв обо всем, — едва заметил, как по шее царапнул нож — кинулся наперерез, схватился за ствол: пережать, задавить, запретить.

— Хватит!

Клаус — скотина. Но он не заслужил, просто не заслужил такой смерти. Адам не хотел и не мог смотреть, как на его глазах заживо сгорает человек, не мог слышать этот надсадный вой. Если сегодня Клаус должен умереть, пусть лучше его быстро прирежут — и дело с концом.

Капли крови с расцарапанной шеи падали на ветку и уходили в нее, как в сухой песок. 

И настала тишина. Клаус, шаман, все племя, весь мир — все затихло. 

В чем дело? Шаман остановил пламя? Нет: он, Адам, сам это сделал. Он может приказывать этой злой силе? «Остынь» — с яростью подумал он, и ветка действительно остыла и запульсировала под его рукой как живая. Словно бы она — продолжение нервов Адама, всех его мыслей и порывов.

Шаман оказался слишком близко, только что был возле костра — и вот уже здесь, быстрый и неслышный, как будто потеряли голос его бубенцы и шуршащие перья, перестали постукивать птичьи кости, и остались только жар тела, запах пота, запах возбуждения. Шаман приподнял лицо Адама за подбородок и внимательно посмотрел в глаза.

— Значит, и в ваших краях рождаются те, кто могут совладать с живым корнем. Хорошо. Это хорошо.

— Что будет с Клаусом?

— Посмотри сам. Даже если мы его отпустим, сможет уйти? — длинные и сильные пальцы шамана заставили Адама повернуться и посмотреть. — Он выживет?

Было бы хорошо, если бы эти руки в другой день, в других обстоятельствах так же брали его за подбородок и приказывали посмотреть снизу вверх, направляли к восставшему мужскому… Хватит! Это шаманское колдовство и магия, текущая от ветвей, усиливала постыдные желания.

Адам заставил себя открыть глаза — оказывается, он зажмурился, и не напрасно. Обугленная плоть, выкипевшая кровь… Нет, Клаус был не жилец. Будь где-то неподалеку госпиталь, Клаус бы мог выкарабкаться, пусть и остался бы с перелатанной и искореженной спиной, стянутым боком, без руки и ноги.

— Тогда пусть он… умрет быстро.

Клаус, обвитый раскаленным деревом, только по воле магии не обратившися в золу, все еще чувствовал тиски огненных ветвей. Проклятая магия не давала ему даже потерять сознание! 

— Прикажи это ветке, — шаман отпустил Адама и пошел обратно к костру. — У тебя простой выбор. Подчини ее себе или стань пищей. 

Это же происходило не с ним, не на самом деле. Целый мир казался ненастоящим. Словно это не он, а… А кто? Тот, кто чувствовал в себе силы командовать этой веткой, живой, теплой и безжалостной. Он касался ее, и под пальцами пульсировал сгусток огня и силы. 

«Пусть он больше не мучается», — подумал Адам, и жар под руками стал… стал по-настоящему опасным. Такому прикажи!

Клаус простонал и медленно открыл глаза.

Надо приказать, чего бы это ни стоило!

«Пусть он больше не мучается», — повторил Адам и понял: его воля будет исполнена.

Корявые полуветки-полуугли, обвившие Клауса, задрожали. Казалось, в них не могло быть жизни, но из черного сочленения родилась почка, затем — отросток, белый и тощий.

Словно пальцы слепца, новые ветки шарили в воздухе и искали себе опору. Почву. Клауса. И когда нащупали, рассыпались мелкой сеткой корешков по лицу и шее, словно плесень по трухлявому пню. Водянистые побеги залепляли рот, лезли в уши, в нос, в глаза. Живая, пульсирующая грибница прорастала на живом Клаусе. Тот безнадежно скулил — что, что творили с ним жуткие корни? Что за отростки двигались у него под кожей, бугрились и проступали словно венки?

Из ноздри стекла струйка крови и чего-то белесого, прозрачного. Но Клаус был жив, дышал и — Адам знал это из пульсации ветки под пальцами — был в сознании. Просто корни-паразиты высасывали соки из болевого центра мозга.

Клаус теперь мало походил на человеческое существо: из не закрывающегося больше рта стекали струйки слюны, слабо шевелился опутанный корнями язык, под кожей словно вздувшиеся вены проступали живые побеги. Этот Клаус по-прежнему горел, заживо превращался в пепел. И с ненавистью смотрел на спасшего его от страданий Адама.

Пришла пора платить за милосердие.

Из костра потянулась новая ветвь — молодая, сильная, гладкая. Этот новый побег обвил Адама и приподнял над толпой. Этот новый побег пчелиным жалом вошел прямиком под основание черепа, и внутри головы защекотало, зачесалось — это прорастал внутрь такой же любопытный корень, желающий знать все порывы Адама, лучше его понимать и слышать. А если получится — то и подчинять.

Кое о чем он готов был рассказать Адаму прямо сейчас. О том, что эти мужчины и женщины — те, кто уже научились командовать ветвями жизни, но их время не сегодня. Они смотрели с жаждой и восторгом на празднество жизни. Смотрели, как корни расползаются по шее Адама кружевным воротником, как тонкие ветви обвиваются вокруг его ног, скручивая, разрывая одежду на куски, и Адам висел обнаженный в этой паутине, раскрытый, и нечем было прикрыть наготу.

Ветки могли разорвать его. Ветки не хотели отпускать — нет-нет-никак-не-победить — ветки ловили все его мысли и решали, каким будет его приговор.

Там, за огненным кругом, ноги Клауса истлели по колено, и на землю упали обгорелые кости и крупицы золы. Не было дыма, не было запаха горелой плоти: неспешно и неотвратимо ветви выпивали воду из тканей, высушивали, испаряли. Клаусу пора было умереть. Но он непостижимым образом жил. 

Здесь, возле костра, сытые ветки были совсем другими. Кончики их сочились маслянистым соком и источали нектар страстей Адама. Люди вокруг прижимались все ближе друг к другу. Невысокая красавица в дорогих одеждах гладила через одежды свою грудь. Охотник с сединой в волосах приобнял своего соседа.

«Готов лечь под вонючего дикаря», — едва шевелящимися губами прошептал Клаус. Его рот так и остался открыт, и из горла лезла белая бахрома корешков. Из опаленной, обожжённой глотки вырывались сип и хрипение. 

Для таких, как Клаус, содомия сама по себе была едва ли заметным прегрешением. Но чтобы лечь с дикарем, недочеловеком, туземцем! — о, нет! 

«Давай, давай, напоследок хоть увижу, что этот куст выдерет тебя как портовую шлюху!»

Черт. Адам бы не отказался. Он посмотрел на шамана — и от одного этого взгляда жар ударил в пах и в голову. Что ему эти люди, что ему проклятия Клауса, если шаман на него так смотрит? Если взгляд обещает поединок двух мужчин, силу, власть, и побежденный будет стоять у костра на четвереньках, лицом в песок, пускать слюни и подставлять зад для противоестественного совокупления. Взгляд говорил, что Адам еще будет поставлен на колени, и длинные смуглые пальцы будут направлять его подбородок, чтобы он не пытался отстраниться и лучше вылизывал мужскую суть шамана.

Но пока ему надо справиться со скользящими по губам корнями, так похожими по форме на фаллосы — потолще, подлиннее, истекающие пьянящими соками. Как будто несколько мужчин боролись за право первыми скользнуть по небу и дождаться, когда язык обовьет их, когда горло расслабится и позволит скользнуть глубже, когда можно будет двигаться в жадном и быстром ритме. Адам преуспел в этой науке уже давно, но у него столько долгих месяцев не было мужчины. Сейчас был такой хороший вечер. Пусть уже эти чертовы ветки растянут его для шамана! 

Но ветки были слишком своевольны. Будь Адам с человеком, будь он не скован по рукам и ногам, он бы давно уже притерся к партнеру, вжался возбужденным членом тому в бедро. Сейчас ему отказывали даже в мимолетной ласке, которая была так нужна… Только во рту сменяли друг друга гибкие, пульсирующие окончания веток — и легко было представить, что это трое? четверо? распаленных мужчин не могут решить между собой, кому из них получить в свое распоряжение рот Адама. 

И Адам давился, но снова тянулся языком и губами к этим веткам, так похожим на фаллосы. Ему нужно было чувствовать, хоть немного, урвать еще немного прикосновений.

В этой лихорадке — слюны не хватало, как хорошо, что с веток стекал солоноватый пьянящий сок — он невероятно отчетливо почувствовал, как по мокрому от пота бедру вверх двинулась еще одна ветка и слепо ткнулась влажным прохладным окончанием под яйца. Адам зашипел и чуть было не прикусил ветку. Тут же, извиняясь, он торопливо заработал ртом глубже и резче, но все же укушенный член — ветка — шлепнула его по губам.

Новые ветки пришли из ниоткуда и обвили его под ягодицами, приподняли и сильнее развели ноги, выставляя напоказ. Скользкий побег вился возле входа.

Адам был расслаблен — пьяный от соков, с членом, ноющим от напряжения и от потоков горячего и холодного воздуха, — как тут было зажиматься? Какой тут стыд, когда его яйца покачивались у всех на виду, когда он был раскрыт перед этими мужчинами, чьи члены встали на него. Перед этими женщинами, мокрыми от одного только вида. Он хотел, чтобы его раскрыли перед ними еще больше; чтобы эти люди смотрели на его дырку; хотел кончить так, чтобы его сперма попала на волосы девицы, которую усадил на себя здоровенный охотник — как в нее только помещалось? Или на красотку, которая то брала член своего мужчины в рот, то сжимала его между грудей. Кончить на них обоих, и чтобы мужчина слизывал его сперму с ее живота. 

Но лучше всего было бы кончить на лицо шамана, который так похотливо и жадно пялился на рот Адама, едва вмещавший в себя две толстые ветки. Пялился на дырку Адама, края которой разрабатывал тонкий пока еще побег. Ничего. Побег рос и входил все глубже, скользкий и гладкий. Внутри он начинал расти, толстеть, распирать и загибаться под самым правильным, самым нужным углом. Ровно настолько, чтобы Адам почувствовал заполненность на грани боли, но не боль. 

Основание члена плотно сжал влажный прохладный отросток. Одеревеневшие побеги скользнули по соскам, словно бы перехватывая поудобнее. Нет, на самом деле — чтобы заставить взвыть от то ли боли, то ли похоти. Ветка внутри не двигалась. И хватка на члене не давала ни малейшего облегчения.

Вот если бы шаман… Если бы шаман подошел и как следует отдрочил ему. Но шаман только смотрел и скользил рукой, смазанной тягучим соком, по своему собственному члену. В двух шагах от него подвывал тощий смуглый парень, которого приходовали с двух сторон. Ему было лучше, чем Адаму: его драли всерьез, а не дразнили призрачными обещаниями.

«Давай. Сейчас же!» — приказал Адам, и толстая ветка, заполнившая его задницу, наконец-то запульсировала. Так стало намного лучше. И еще лучше — когда к пульсации добавились плавные покачивания вперед и назад, поначалу — мерные и неспешные, после — глубокие, жесткие. Жестокие. Будто бы даже отросток изменился, стал бугристым и неровным — все для того, чтобы Адам выл и скулил от каждого движения. 

Он уже не понимал, где верх, а где низ, его болтало, укачивало. Гибкие плети держали его за пояс и плечи, тонкий побег щекотал поясницу, ногам не давали собраться толстые и мощные побеги, а член терся о мягкий, пружинящий полураскрытый лист, скользкий и влажный. Где-то внизу — наверху? сбоку? — совокуплялись люди, мужчины, женщины, как угодно, вставляя по два члена в женское лоно, отлизывая друг другу без разбору, выпивая сперму и женские соки с тел и губ друг у друга.

Адам посмотрел на шамана — о, у того были восхитительные размер и форма. Рука шамана резко двигалась по всей длине, по лбу катился пот. Интересно, какой он на вкус? А как он стонет с членом в глотке?

«Сейчас он кончит! Давай!»

Приказывать стало так легко! Ветка слушалась, она признала его своим хозяином! Движение в заду Адама тут же стало резче, иным — в ритм с шаманом, в самом восхитительном темпе предоргазменной судороги. И он сам не мог больше сдерживаться. 

Он заорал в голос — его тут же заткнула ветка, пульсирующая и брызжущая сладковатым соком. 

Дрожало, пульсировало и в заду.

Мир покачивался и плыл. 

Будто бы стало светлее и не так душно.

Он был выдоен досуха.

«Хватит».

Ничуть не обмякшие ветки выскользнули изо рта. Побеги перехватили его и позволили свести ноги, опустили на землю на четвереньки — и только тогда из задницы с сочным звуком вышел чертов толстый побег, на который Адам был насажен, словно безвольная тряпичная кукла.

Из задницы текло так, будто бы его действительно выебали всем портом.

Он завалился на бок.

Все.

***

Ощущения были — словно после хорошей пьянки. Или нет, не пьянки. Хоть воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере и роились беспорядочно в голове, в ушах звенело, и ныла каждая клеточка тела, но иначе: приятно тянуло мышцы, пить не слишком-то хотелось, тусклый свет не резал глаза. Чуть чесалась стянутая кожа. И назойливо зудело основание черепа, не на поверхности — под черепом.

Адам застонал и потянулся к месту укуса — какая-то муха цапнула? — почесаться. Но его руку перехватили на удивление приятные прохладные пальцы, по раскаленной коже — укус? ожог? хоть бы не жрущий заживо паразит! — растерли смолянистую жижу. 

— Спасибо.

Кем бы ни был этот незнакомый человек, что бы за смесь это ни была — не важно. Зуд прошел, и Адам начал вспоминать. Осознавать.

Курган и каменные столбы. Те двое суток, что они с Клаусом провели в плену. Шаман. Живые ветки и все то, что они вчера творили.

Господи, Клаус! 

В дикой похоти Адам без стыда и сомнений раздвигал ноги перед каким-то кустом на глазах у половины племени — и плевать ему было на то, что Клаус сгорает заживо, что высыхают и истлевают его ноги, обугливаются руки. Адам ведь видел, как побледневший Клаус беззвучно орет проклятия, когда на его мошонке вспыхнули волосы, кожа покраснела, пошла волдырями и сукровицей, высохли и превратились в уголь и золу яйца, член. Адаму было плевать: все, что ему тогда было нужно, — это чтобы проклятая ветка выебала его как надо, а шаман смотрел бы и, может быть, дал бы ему в рот.

Адам думал, что умрет, если не кончит прямо сейчас. Адам кончал, захлебываясь слюнями, подвывая и рыдая, а у Клауса прогорели мышцы и внутренности провисли в соках и слизи, да так и остались покачиваться в затухающем ритме — сродни тому, в котором ветка трахала зад Адама. Из правой глазницы сквозь кровавое месиво высовывались бледные отростки.

…Это было слишком. Просто слишком. Адам едва успел высунуться наружу, и его вырвало желчью и остатками вчерашних соков. И еще раз, снова, он видел также четко, как мог бы видеть вчера: петли кишок и маятник почек, покрытых белесым плесневым налетом — пульсирующая, живая масса, нутро того, что было еще недавно человеком. Был ли Клаус в сознании? Помнил ли себя до момента, когда остановилось его сердце? 

Как с этим жить?

Адам вытер рот пучком пыльной травы и заполз обратно в юрту. Саднило горло. Не только горло, но и задница — что ей, пройдет. 

Шаман… Шаман был хорош — как бывают хороши порой туземцы. На такую красоту неприлично заглядываться мужчине, даже если тот и решил потакать своим содомитским наклонностям.

Если ложиться с мужчиной, то равным. С белым. На ирландского шофера общество еще могло закрыть глаза, с этим неловким секретом можно входить в свет. О иных предпочтениях лучше было забыть вовсе. Но то — дома, здесь же всё было совсем по-другому.

Знакомый доктор с Британских островов уверял, что наслаждение женскому полу доставляют лишь мужское естество и радость зачатия, но дикарки вчера были похотливее и жаднее мужчин и кончали они долго и по многу раз — и пусть бы врачи засунули себе в задницы «истерические припадки». Здесь точно были не приличное общество и не приличные желания.

Здесь сокровенные желания выставлялись напоказ. Цветные, сильные, дикие люди всегда были в его вкусе — такая вот постыдная тайна. 

И все же шаман — Адам даже не знал его имени! — не был так уж неотразим. Не настолько, чтобы вставало от одного взгляда, от одной только мысли. Не настолько, чтобы забыть о том, что в паре шагов сгорает заживо человек.

Возле очага в глиняной миске лежали куски пережаренного, чуть обуглившегося мяса.

Адам сглотнул. Вчера мироздание было милосердно и избавило его от запаха горелого человеческого мяса. Быть может, он сможет поесть. Не сейчас.

Если — когда! — время сгладит воспоминание о Клаусе, обвитом огненной лианой. О Клаусе, ставшем лишь мешком горелой плоти, Клаусе, в ужасе и с ненавистью ищущем путь к спасению.

— Можно я похороню его? — спросил Адам.

Голос казался чужим, хриплым. Еще бы. Еще бы.

— Почему бы и нет? Хорони что осталось, если только псы не растащили кости, — пожал плечами шаман. 

Снова подступила тошнота. Клаус точно не заслужил такого погребения. Он и смерти-то такой не заслужил за все свои грехи и прегрешения, аминь.

Шаман наконец-то повернулся к Адаму. Вот с такого взгляда — насмешливого, уверенного, прямого — все и началось.

— Такого мы еще не видели. Никто так не управлялся с веткой.

— А что, был другой способ?

Шаман засмеялся.

— Когда ветка потребовала свое, я просто объездил ее, как объезжал бы в степи молодую кобылицу.


End file.
